


Let's Be #goals

by knight_of_the_internet



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, YouTube, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/knight_of_the_internet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTubers Spencer and Penelope are roommates, but what happens when Penelope decides to move in with her boyfriend leaving Spencer with his crush for a roomie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #roomiegoals

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, I am absolutely terrible when it somes to updates, and I don't even know why I'm starting to write a new fic when I have so many unfinished ones....  
> but I just wanted to quickly stake this idea and get out at least a chapter out of my system.
> 
> No matter how terrible I am when it comes to writing schedules, please enjoy what you can. :)

~~~~"And that is all for Spencer and I doing the blindfolded makeup challenge. Make sure you subscribe to both of us if you haven't already, and like this video if you liked it. 'Kay love you guys byeeee~" Penelope blew a quick kiss to the camera and sat up from her bed to turn it off.

She turned to Spencer and handed him a makeup wipe "Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Penelope, I have lipstick on my ear and you have 'mascara' all over your face."

"Hey, that's somethin'. Before today you had no idea what mascara was."

"I never thought I would need to." He said, wiping the last of the makeup from his face.

She rolled her eyes.

After wiping her own face she asked, "Do you want to start the vid for your channel or do you want to do that tomorrow and have a movie night?"

Spencer didn't immediately respond

She noticed Spencer's hesitant expression.

"We can order Thai and watch classic Who." She said sing songly.

"Ummm... I don't know Penelope.. I was going to go over to Derek's to plan our next collab..." He said, looking away in embarrassment.

She gasped and said, "Does my smol Vanilla Bean have a crush on my Chocolate God of thunder?"

When he didn't respond and refused to make eye contact, she practically squealed and clapped her hands in glee. "Oh my godd!!! You guys are gonna be the cutest couple!"

"Penelope shh!!!" He said defensively. "Stop sounding like one of my fans. You are going to drive yourself up a wall."

"So? Is it true?" She asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Spencer signed and put his head into his hands in shame. "It's not like sometimes at night I go and read fanfiction about us made by our fans."

"OMG. YOU SO DO!!" She hugged him and started to jump up and down.

She eventually let go and said, "Well, we wouldn't want to keep lover boy waiting do we?"

He looked particularly interested in the zipper of his messenger bag.

"Go get 'em tiger." She promptly shoved him out of their apartment. "Say hi to my boyfriend while you're at it."

Spencer paused before leaving, "Why don't you guys move in together?"

"Well where would you, Aaron, and Derek live then?" She noticed the guilt on his face. "Besides, I love living with you. It's like having a sleep over everyday." She gave him a sweet smile.

Before he could respond, his phone went off with a text message.

"And that's your cue to leave. See you tonight?" Penelope asked.

"Of course why wouldn't you?" Spencer asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

All Penelope did was wiggle her eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer just sighed and walked out.

* * *

 

"And that is why I'm not allowed into Walmarts in Texas. Anyways, you guys can tell me your opinions in the comments section below and subscribe if you like what I've got going on here. This is a little bit different from my usual videos so if you want to, there is a playlist of them here." Derek gestured to the air next to him. "That's all for today folks so see you in the next vid!" He quickly seductively winked to the camera before shutting it off.

"Hey Kevin, I'm done!" Derek called out to his roommate who was currently in the living room.

Said roommate opened Derek's bedroom door and said, "that's great, you wanna get some dinner?"

"Dinner?" Derek asked.

Kevin looked at Derek weirdly, "Yeah, dinner, it's like 6:00."

"It's six already?!?" Derek yelled out. He checked his phone to make sure. "Crap, I've got to get ready!"

He got up from his bed to go rummaging through his closet.

"Ready for what?" Kevin asked.

"Spencer's supposed to come over at seven." Derek replied as he threw a random pair of pants onto his bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kevin asked hesitantly.

"No, no you can stay." Derek looked at his phone for a second before saying, "but maybe you should stay in your room."

"Are you really that afraid of Spencer Reid?"

All Derek did was give him an exasperated expression.

"Boy, you're in deep aren't you?"

"Shut up." Derek said as he left the room to go take a shower.

* * *

 

_45 minutes later_

* * *

"Well, how do I look?" Derek asked.

Kevin looked up from his laptop. "Annoyingly attractive, at least put a goddam shirt on."

"Fine." Derek said as he reached over to grab his closest shirt. He held out his hands. "Now how do I look?"

"Better, but a bit desperate with that shirt."

Derek looked down. It was the Doctor Who shirt he got from Spencer when Derek started watching it.

"Frick you, I look fabulous."

Kevin just shrugged and said, "if you say so."

Derek quickly looked around the apartment for any imperfections when he realized, "Hey, where's Aaron?"

Kevin looked at Derek as if he said something incredibly stupid, "He's been gone since Tuesday. He's staying at his girlfriend's remember?"

"Why doesn't he just move in with her?"

"Because our lease is up next month?" Kevin offered.

"Which is why he should make up his mind before we have to renew it."

"He'll decide before we have to, just give him time."

"Speaking of time, what time is it?" Derek asked.

Kevin looked down at his screen, "7:01."

"He's a minute late what should I do!??" Derek through himself down on the couch next to Kevin.

"Well, first of all, chill. And second...wait? He's only a minute late. If he's later by ten minutes I give you permission to send a text."

"I can't send a text I'll seem desperate. Wait, I've got it! I'll send him a text asking if want to get some takeout for dinner! You know, because he's coming over."

"I wanted dinner an hour ago." Kevin mumbled.

"Well you get dinner once I text Spencer."

Kevin sighed, this was what he got for having a YouTuber as a roommate. This, and the occasional other hot, young, and famous person coming into their apartment. Well, at least if it weren't for Derek, he wouldn't have met Penelope.

"Spencer's on his way now and we're getting Chinese food."

Kevin just rolled his eyes in amusement.

* * *

 

_5 minutes later_

* * *

 

Spencer hesitantly knocked on the door.

Immediately, it was opened by a Derek wearing a Doctor Who shirt and sweatpants. This was not good for Spencer's concentration.

"Hey, food just got here before you did. Come in." Derek said after a considerable duration of silence.

Derek went back into the apartment and Spencer followed. They went to sit on the practical, fashionable couch behind them and started to unbox the food.

"So... How've you been?" Derek asked as they set to their food.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Spencer asked.

"You've got red on your face." Derek gestured towards Spencer's jawline.

"What?" Spencer asked. Derek turned on his phone and took a quick picture. He took a quick glanced and blushed before he presented the phone to Spencer.

"Penelope." Spencer whispered ruefully under his breath.

"What'd my Baby Girl do to you?" Derek asked, as he took a tissue and wiped the lipstick off his jaw.

Spencer looked up and saw that his face and Derek's were really close to each other. They made bread eye contact before he took a deep breath, slightly backed away and said, "Blindfolded make up challenge."

"Ah." Awkward silence. So, what do you want to do for our video?"

"Well I was thinking since you haven't played Slender Man, which is a YouTube classic, we could play it maybe?"

"That's a great idea! We can do it next week when Kevin's out of town."

Spencer was glad he came up with the idea ahead of time when he re-watched the video of Penelope and Kevin playing it.

"It's a date then." Spencer said without thinking. "I mean, not a date but an event I am looking forward to."

"Great, I'll set everything up and you can come over on Tuesday. And maybe afterwards we can grab some dinner."

"Sounds solid."

The two resumed watching the episode of Doctor Who that was neglected.

Their evening together went undisturbed until Aaron came home.

"Hey Derek, Spencer," he greeted after he set his keys down on the table, "Kevin, can you come out!?" He called out.

When both of his roommates, with the addition of an awkward Spencer, were in the living room he said, "I have an announcement to make, Hayley and I have decided it would best if we moved in together!" He looked extremely happy.

"Congrats man," Derek stood up to shake his hand.

"And I know this is so sudden before our lease is up, but I took the liberty of finding a couple of apartments for you guys."

"No worries man." Derek said.

"Yeah, again, congrats Aaron." Kevin said.

"Well, I'd love to stay but I've got a couple of papers to fill out before I can get started with moving out. Bye."

The other three bid him farewell and then he left.

Spencer stood up and gathered his stuff, "well, it's getting late, I'm going to head home." He headed towards the door.

"Stay safe." Derek said moving over to open the door for him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Spencer said with a grin. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Derek said before he shut and locked the door.

After tidying up he decided to go to bed. "Hey Kevin, I'm gonna edit for a bit and turn, so g'night."

"Night." Kevin said without looking up from the phone he pulled out.

He was currently texting Penelope:

 **Kevin:**  
Aaron's decided to move in with Hayley

 **Penelope:**  
NO. WAY. OMGGG

 **Kevin:**  
Yep.

 **Penelope:**  
but where are you and Sweet Cheeks gonna live?

 **Kevin:**  
Aaron said he found some apartments if we didn't want to get another roommate.

 **Penelope:**  
LIGHT BULB: What if you and I moved in together in my apartment, and leave Baby Cheeks and his destined lover to move in with each other?????

 **Kevin:**  
**Do you really think they'll move in together?**

Penelope:  
please, they'll love it and embrace it and I'll be maid of honor at their wedding and the godmother of their sweet and beautiful offspring. So what do you say?

 **Kevin:**  
Penelope Garcia, the woman I love, will you give me the honor of cohabiting with you?

 **Penelope:**  
YESs, love you too boo  <3

 **Kevin:**  
we should probably consult our roommates thoroughly first though.

 **Penelope:**  
yeah that sounds solid


	2. A Brunch of Planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope get's ready to join her favorite two individuals together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be asking, "Where the hell have you been for the last five months?" To which I say... sorry.

Penelope and Derek sat across from each other during a Sunday brunch that had long ago become a weekly ritual.

Derek had just finished a short anecdote about living with Kevin and Aaron, and Penelope saw this as an opportunity to bring up moving in with Kevin.

"Anyway, since Aaron's moving out, Kevin and I have been thinking about moving in together." Penelope said.

"That's great!" Derek congratulated.

"I know! I know! It's gonna be great I've been waiting for this to happen for like forever!" She responded excitedly.

The two were about to resume eating when Penelope asked, "What about you? What are you gonna do?"

There was a suspiciously forced tone in her voice but Derek failed o notice it and answered,"I don't know, probably find a new roomie or place. Why, do you have anything in mind?" He started to get an inkling about where this conversation was going.

"Welllll," replied Penelope, "I was just thinking about poor little Spencer."

Derek's interest suddenly piqued at the sound of Spencer's name, and Penelope noticed.

"I mean, he's a great roommate, but he doesn't have many friends. He's quiet, he's clean, he likes to order take out, he loves impromptu movie marathons... You know what? You should move in with him!"

Derek thought about this for a second and considered the possibilities- late night binge watching with Spencer every night, sleeping a short distance from Spencer every night, dinner with Spencer every night- as if they were a couple.

Derek's face heated up at the thought. He hoped Penelope didn't notice, (She did by the way) and continued to try playing it cool.

"You'd know I'd love to live with thay boy Baby Girl, but what makes you think he wants to live with me?" He trailed off at the end and distracted himself by picking at his food.

Penelope smiled to herself and replied, "Relax, my Chocolate god of Thunder, just leave everything to me and make sure you get your fine ass over to my apartment tonight."

Derek was so preoccupied he almost forgot about the game night they had planned.

"You know I'll be there." He said, beginning to regain his bearings.

The two continued their brunch while talking about other things.

 

* * *

 

Spencer was reading in the living room when Penelope got home.

"Hey Spencer." She greeted as she put her things down by the door.

"How was brunch?" He tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Pretty great actually." Penelope replied as she refiled through the kitchen. "Speaking of Derek, Kevin and I were just talking on the phone about living with Derek."

Spencer was no longer paying attention to his book but rather was listening intently at whatever Penelope had to say... while pretending to read his book because his pride apparently meant too much to him.

"Oh really?" Spencer replied, trying to keep his voice leveled.

"Yep, Kevin kept complaining about Derek refusing to wear a shirt around the apartment."

Spencer's face burned red at the mental image of a shirtless Derek Morgan.

"I mean, according to Kevin it's not too terrible since it usually happens when he's fresh out of the shower but it would be safer and nicer if he didn't cook shirtless too."

Spencer didn't think his face could get any more heated but it did.

"Anyway, whatcha reading?" Penelope asked, silently smirking, knowing what effect her words had on a certain genius.

Shocked, Spencer nearly fell off of the couch. "Um. Um, a book about... science." Spencer tried to articulate clearly but his brain seemed to have short-circuited.

"Very interesting." Penelope said, unable to contain the smirk in her voice. "Just don't get so involved with your book that you forget tonight's game night."

  
_Oh no_. Reid siliently thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short and totally not worth the long update gap, but i will try to update this so long as school doesn't kick my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have one-three more chapter(s)


End file.
